


《Never Be The Same 绝不相同》

by 126329



Category: Batman:Arkham knight, DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: 配对：迪克·格雷森/杰森·陶德分级：R警告：斜线代表攻受，一切不属于我。《阿卡姆骑士》混《红头罩之下》+往事绝不会相同，就像融化的巧克力。+
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, 迪克·格雷森/杰森·陶德
Kudos: 22





	《Never Be The Same 绝不相同》

阿卡姆骑士一定会评价布鲁德海文的义警先生拥有人类最极致的伪善，他总是表露出一副好好先生的模样，将所有属于蝙蝠洞孩子的控制欲与阴影锁紧心底的黑匣子。杰森就是知道，他们出自同一个世界，拥有着不为人知的正义责任，曾经，他们在过去如此。当他第一次落脚布鲁德海文，跳进警官狭小的公寓时，在这位危险人物脸上露出如其所料的作呕表情。

如同每一个单身男人一样，混乱的地板与桌面，散落着警局资料，以及垃圾桶里遗留下的避孕套。如出一辙，像布鲁斯韦恩一样，刚刚成年的男孩儿腹议着，迅速找到他需要的东西便翻窗离开。当他回到自己落脚的房间时，对外界紧绷的盔甲便被缓缓卸下，暴露出如花火般的情绪，顺着脊柱涌上来，击中大脑。男孩无法控制自己痉挛的小腿与打着颤的牙齿，那些声响如秃鹫在脑海中叫嚣着，让人心生不安。幻痛蔓延，他甚至没有力气撑起身体打开灯，黑暗介入，杰森又被拖入那一片深海。在像一个高中生一样幻想着自己未来的生活，如果没有蝙蝠侠，没有那些罪徒与哥谭带来的苦难——没有活过，他是否也会像格雷森那般，成为一名警察亦或一位毒枭。

就只是生活，上一所大学或者因为帮派斗争而死于非命，他不否认自己心中有爱，那如同泡沫般曾驻足在年轻身体中烁着光芒的善意。蝙蝠侠将一切都搞砸了，放任自己正在某个角落里死去、腐烂与消失。恨意，他蜷缩起身体，记忆不断闪回着，显露出被罗宾救下的孩子脸上的喜悦，罪徒被绳之以法后的狰狞面孔，还有迪克·格雷森，那只漂亮大鸟将自己狠狠推开，独自飞向另一座城市，脸上写满嫉妒。

像个笑话，如今倒是自己先死去。

他倔强的活过来，却还不如将灵魂埋葬在六尺之下。

创伤后应激障碍纠缠着自己，杰森听到自己的心脏正在跳动，呼吸轰响着，他无论如何蜷缩起身体，寻找身上每一样可以伤害自己的东西——随便什么！他无声尖叫着，他需要流血，需要疼痛唤醒自己。而灯还未被打开，粘稠黑暗在狭小空间中流淌着，如泥浆要将其拖下，他逃不开的，杰森从喉头挤出一声低吼。冷汗顺着额角落在眼睛里，带来刺痛，这很好，他想要更多。于是就像过去每一个夜晚，他跪在地面上，如丧家之犬般挪动着膝盖爬向茶几，药片成把塞进喉咙里，被硬生生吞下。

对活着无用，却能对精神报以抚慰。

那双蓝绿眼眸黯淡无光，瞳孔无限放大着，杰森听到自己的悲鸣，却并不觉得这声音来看源于自己，于是他尽可能将身体缩进沙发底下。只要多一点点时间，男孩想到，当第一缕阳光落入这匣子内，一切便将回归正轨。阿卡姆骑士会撑起身体，继续他的复仇，那些蓬勃恨意在心底生根发芽，杰森开始干呕，空荡荡的胃袋却无法吐出任何东西，只有喉咙感觉到被胃酸灼烧的疼痛。

咔哒。

窗户被打开了。

年轻人的身体在廉价沙发下绷紧了，呼吸也停滞，他攥紧拳头任由指甲陷入掌心，心里计较着得失与如何反击。杀死入侵者，这是肯定的，可杰森也明白这副模样并不能够让他再举起枪，承受后坐力。药物在生效，他后悔自己刚刚疯狂的习惯，颤抖的指尖与口中传来的血腥味儿让其保持最后一丝理智。脚步声愈近，那份悔恨便更沉重，最终，他看到一双战斗靴停在了眼前，似乎下一秒就要对上某个人的眼睛。

好在来访者只是叹了口气。

“好不礼貌的贼。”

夜翼。

“有意思。”

在其离开后，杰森在角落里抱着膝盖睡着了，他睡得很沉，甚至没有先去清理对方留下的小玩具。

第二次遇到这位英雄是在一场无人看管的盗窃案时，哪怕是阿卡姆骑士也不得不承认夜翼机车有着其主人一样漂亮的线条。一位漂亮小妞，如今是自己的了，男孩将多余零件一点点拆下，换上属于自己的颜色，以及更多高杀伤力武器，它从一位淑女变成狂野的婊子，叫嚣着要握住更多人的心脏。杰森爱这样做，听着年长男人在自己身后大吼大叫，却没办法追赶自己的身影。

愚蠢似是羔羊，偏偏跟在自己这只害群之马身后。

夜翼咬住了骑士的小尾巴，侦查着他颠覆哥谭的计划，这并不意味着摧毁，更似重生——如同自己一样，杰森想到。如果一切罪恶都可以看管，如同法律条文一样要求人们做不出格的事情，便能达成某种平衡，世界不再需要蝙蝠侠，无故人士也不会被牵扯入旋涡，无从挣脱。他怜悯格雷森，明明像自己一样为布鲁斯掏空一切，却依旧被替代，从未被放入心底，对方且已是这条廉价性命的全部。

他不会忘记迪克·格雷森的眼神，对方重返蝙蝠洞后握紧的拳头与面对自己时，那双漂亮眼睛里翻涌着的抗拒。伪善，杰森坐在安全屋的沙发上思考着这件事，那次之后，夜翼便收敛情绪，不再泄露他的厌恶，表现得像每一个兄长那样，展现出热情中包裹着冰块的关心，这不是真心，而他要求自己这么做。这多奇怪。

似是一只腐烂的橙子，你可以说服自己内里依旧甘甜，淌出最可口的汁水，却不妨碍霉菌要弄脏掌心，留下青灰斑点。

“抓到你了，小家伙。”

请问他是有什么毛病吗——他妈的这样穷追不舍，而自己甚至没有干预对方什么，除了那辆机车。他要蝙蝠侠去死，去悔恨，去崩溃，夜翼却与自己毫无干系。杰森猛然抬起头，在新安全屋的椅子上与对方四目相对，继而他反应过来自己正穿戴整齐，碳纤轻甲包裹着身体，以及头罩带来一层浅蓝负片效果。

男人的声音很轻佻，却透出一股严肃，上扬的唇角要比面无表情更可怖。

假惺惺的。

杰森从身后掏出枪支，而英雄拿出他的短棍。

“乖男孩，我相信你一定从我这里拿走了什么东西。”


End file.
